Foundation
by kittkatt08
Summary: Hermione Granger seems to have it all, young up and coming lawyer with a famous Quidditch player boyfriend. Things start to crumble as her relationship is over before she knows it. Add in a tough case at work, and she's in over her head. What happens when she finds comfort in all the wrong places? Rated M for later chapters.
1. These Four Walls

AN: So, I quit writing forever ago for a few reasons. One of my favorite writers on here gave me some inspirational advice so here I am. The intro here is quite a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters will be, and I plan on this going on for a lot of chapters. Let's get started on rules/helpful info.

1) This is a Dramione fic. It's going to be a Dramione fic. If you ship Romione, find a Romione fic. No hate on Romione fans, just not my cup of tea so I won't be writing it. This will have a lot of Dramione in it.

2)This is a slow burn. We're dealing with two stubborn people here. There will be no shagging for quite some time.

3) Savior Faire is a real restaurant and down the street from Shaftsbury Theatre and opened in 1995. So, it's very likely Hermione and her parents would have gone there.

4)I am drinking wine, and will probably always be drinking when posting. So my author notes may drag on for a bit for no good reason.

5) Enjoy! :)

These Four Walls

Hermione Granger slipped on the knee length blue dress, hands trembling as she did the button. It wasn't often that he asked her out on a date, usually she'd have to talk him into going out. This time he asked her, after three years of dating. Maybe it was from seeing all their closest friends getting engaged and married, but she had a sneaking suspicion that her long-term boyfriend was planning on proposing.

Ron Weasley wasn't the best at expressing his feelings, but he was acting out of the ordinary. He even seemed nervous to ask her out to the nice French restaurant she's been begging him to take her to. He's mentioned marriage before, but Hermione wasn't ready to think about getting married at that point in her life. The war just ended, and the wizarding world was trying to put together the pieces that was left behind. Eventually, yes. She wanted to marry him and have kids. At 18, she wasn't ready. At 21, she's a little bit closer to that point.

Just as she put the last pin in her hair the door bell rang. Puzzled, since Ron never uses the doorbell, Hermione quickly put her shoes on and ran down the stairs. Standing at her door was Harry Potter. He looked as confused as she was at that moment.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Harry hesitated as he attempted to look over her shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you, can you spare a minute?" Hermione looked at the clock on the wall.

"Is it important Harry? Ron is going to be here any minute- "Just then Hermione heard a crack right behind her. With the same nervous look on his face from earlier, Ron was standing in her living room. It soon changed to a look of confusion when he noticed his best friend standing at the door.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" Harry let out a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing. Just something I came across at work that I thought Hermione would be interested in. I'll fill you in tomorrow Hermione. You two have a good night." Without another word Harry turned around and walked away from the couple.

After a few seconds of silence, Ron held out his hand. "Ready?" Grabbing his hand, Hermione apparated to Savior Faire. As a teenager, Hermione went to the restaurant when it first opened with her parents. They had a tradition, theater and dinner during her breaks from school. The last time they went was about a week after the restaurant opened. It was the last summer she spent with her parents.

Inside the restaurant brought back many memories, the murals on the walls, the smiling waitresses. She could almost feel her parents' hands on her shoulders, their small happy family out for dinner. Of course, that could never happen again. Her parents were living happily in Australia, not knowing they had a 21-year-old daughter living in London.

"Two for Weasley." Ron leaned over to talk to the Maître d', who smiled as he led them to a table. The table gave them clear view of the entire restaurant and the door. It's been years since they've been trapped in a restaurant with their backs turned, but it's not something easily forgotten. When the waitress came around to ask for their drink orders, Ron politely asked for a few minutes to look over the wine menu.

"You're not a wine drinker Ron." Hermione replied with a small chuckle.

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink, a clear sign that he was very nervous about tonight. "I just wanted to give us a minute to talk first. I bet you've thought a lot about why I decided to bring you here so randomly. And why Harry showed up at your flat tonight. We both know it wasn't about work, Harry is a horrible liar. But I think it's better to get it out now than beating around the bush all night." Hermione stopped breathing for all of three seconds before Ron opened his mouth again.

"I'm breaking up with you."

AN: Yes, the title is from an old Miley Cyrus song. I thought it fit the mood.


	2. New Case

Author's Note: This chapter took longer for me to get out than I originally planned. In the future I plan to have at least one chapter a week. So, kept the Ron bashing to a minimum. But these are reasons I think they would never work out. Along with a couple other things, but that goes into the Ron bashing category. And because of my longer than planned break I plan on having another chapter out this week! Afterwards chapters will be updated every Friday.

Fixed the weird formatting. Apparently double spacing in Word makes the whole thing look weird.

Hermione felt her blood run cold. "You're breaking up with me." It wasn't a question. "You brought me on a date, to a restaurant I've been wanting to return to because of the memories I made here with my parents, just so you could break up with me." Whatever response Ron was expecting, this wasn't it.

"I just thought, that the restaurant would put you in a good mood and it wouldn't end as badly." Ron's voice got smaller as he continued to try to defend himself under Hermione's glare. His ears were bright red, the clear sign he was feeling uneasy.

"No. You were hoping that since we were out in public I wouldn't make a scene. Don't worry, I won't. You won't end up in the papers for break my heart in a restaurant." Ten minutes. That's how long it took Ron to ruin a good memory of her parents.

"But it's really for the best. I've thought this out a lot." Ron took a deep breath, apparently ready to explain his deep thinking.

"Right now, we want different things. You know how you are. You're doing great in your career, and I'm happy for you. But I want to get married and start a family."

"I do want to get married you imbecile! I thought that's why you were bringing me here!" Hermione whispered, attempting to keep her anger private.

"But what about children? I don't mean five or so years from now. I want to start a family now. I want a large family. I loved that growing up, minus the lack of money. I would never have that problem. And with Quidditch I'm going to be gone for long stretches during the season. I would need a wife who would be willing to stay at home. I wouldn't feel right asking you to put your career on hold."

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She didn't want a large family, maybe two children. And that was not in the near future. Her career was just taking off, there was no way she'd be able to leave the firm now. She wanted to at least become a partner, if not start her own firm before she even thought about having children. With a deep breath, Hermione stood up. "Goodbye Ronald."

Hermione left the restaurant before Ron could say anything else to make her calm down. Just because he made since did not make her happy about his decision. For him Hermione would consider more children. For him she could even attempt to work from home if they decided to have children early. She did not appreciate him making the choice for her without talking to her first. When she rounded the corner into an alleyway, she finally let tears fall. Afraid Ron would come looking for her, she calmed down enough to apparate home. Sitting in her living room was a distressed looking Harry.

"You knew." Hermione accused, hurt clear across her face.

"I assumed, which is why I tried to warn you. I didn't know for sure, and I definitely didn't know he was planning whatever happened tonight." Harry stood still for a moment, unsure if he was allowed to walk up and comfort his friend. Choosing to be brave he slowly approached her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Hermione. I wish I could make this better, I really do."

"Well, you can find something to distract me." Hermione chuckled, half joking, half not. Truth is, Hermione worked best when under stress, that's why she was so good at her job. Being the youngest magical lawyer at the firm gave her a lot of perks but came with a lot of negatives as well. They either underestimated her, which became patronizing, or believed in her too much, which led to extra work.

"Well, it wasn't a complete lie when I said there was a case I needed help on. There's been more attacks. This time with a note."

This perked Hermione's interest. For the last six months there has been attacks on muggleborns. Although no one has died, Harry was afraid that is the end game. Whoever was behind this was waiting for a specific muggleborn witch or wizard.

"What does the note say? And what am I able to do about it? I'm not an auror, I can't really do anything unless… You have a suspect?"

"The note was a confession. Apparently, it was an entire corporation behind the attacks. Malfoy Enterprises." Whatever Hermione was expecting, this was not it. She's done some work with Malfoy in the past year. Not saying the younger Malfoy had a complete change of heart, but he was tolerable to say the least. The elder Malfoy she has not seen at all. She didn't even think he was still working, CEO in name only.

"So, you're saying the Malfoy Corporation publicly came out with an official statement saying they're attacking muggleborns? Well if that's the case, I'm not sure why you would need me."

"Not necessarily. It would seem as if the Malfoys are behind the attacks and using the company as cover. It might be easier for you to come in and see for yourself. I warned Ginny that I would be with you pretty late tonight. Don't give me that look, me and Ginny weren't gossiping behind your back.' Hermione didn't realize her look of concentration changed to a scowl. "I told her there were new developments and I was going to consult with you."

Hermione quickly stood up. "Well I'd better get changed. It looks like it's going to be a long night."


	3. Draco Malfoy

AN: And the next chapter! We finally get to see Draco, so will be seeing a lot more of him from now on.

The auror office was quiet at this hour, just two stragglers who seemed to be ready to leave for the night. With a nod to Harry and handshake for the great Hermione Granger, both left leaving the entire floor empty other than her and her best friend. Harry unlocked the door to his new office, being promoted to Head of the Auror office only last month.

Waiting for her to get settled, Harry hands Hermione a parchment. Recognizing the Malfoy Enterprises letterhead, she read the letter twice before responding.

 _Malfoy Enterprises have been tainted, and we will no longer stand for it. After the fall of our Great Lord, we have hidden in the shadows, pretending blood traitors and mudbloods deserved our respect. That will go on no longer. We will continue until our work is done, and we have rid ourselves of this filth._

 _-Malfoy Enterprises_

"It's very vague, but I don't think it is the whole company either. I also have trouble believing this is the work of Lucius Malfoy. He's too careful. Even after the first war ended, he did everything he could to make sure no one could say he was involved. Why would he come out as leading this without someone more powerful was coming to back him up?"

Harry let out a long sigh. "My thoughts exactly. Which means either someone is trying to frame the Malfoy family or there is a dark wizard trying to take over where Voldemort left off. But other than these attacks, there's no proof of that."

Hermione pondered on the idea. Even if there was a dark wizard among them, it was still outside of his character to not only lead the first attacks but to alert the authorities to those deeds. When he's caught, he's not able to continue on his path of destruction.

"So what do you want from me Harry?" Harry looked nervous as he tried to find the words for his answer.

"I don't believe Malfoy, er Draco, had anything to do with this. He may have been a prat in school, but he's changed since then. I wouldn't call ourselves friends, acquaintances maybe, but he's a somewhat decent guy. And I want you to represent him."

Hermione froze. The men in her life were really trying to outdo each other, seeing which could find the most outlandish sentence. Maybe in the morning they'll both tell her it was a big joke. As of right now, Harry might win. It was perfectly possible that Malfoy has changed since the war ended. Change enough for him to want her to represent him in a major case? Now that she'd have to see to believe.

"I don't think that's the best idea Harry. He hates me, he's always hated me."

"But he's changed Hermione! His mind was poisoned by his father and his aunt and he's worked really hard to change that."

Hermione stared in disbelief as Harry Potter defended Draco Malfoy.

"I've also talked to your firm, they're willing to take the case. I demanded one thing, that you lead the case. It would do great things with your career in the end as well, didn't you want to make partner?"

Hermione chuckled. "You're putting a lot of faith in a case that I haven't even accepted yet. And what if it doesn't end up well? That would probably destroy my career. 'War hero defending Death Eater', that would be a wonderful headline. The _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day dragging me through the mud."

"Oh yes Granger, it would be horrible for _you_ if the Wizenagamot finds me guilty for crimes I did not commit. Lets talk about all of the ways _you_ would suffer."

Hermione stiffened as she recognized the voice behind her. Turning slowly, she saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door to Harry's office. To say he was displeased from being in this office was an understatement. A clear vein is bulging in his head and his hands are clenched. He is staring daggers at Harry, clearly was not informed ahead of time what Harry's plan was and why he was summoned to the auror's office in the middle of the night.

"Hermione, here's your new client, if you're willing to take the case. I told him you were the best, because you are," Harry raised his hand, stopping any objection I would say about the matter, "And you have the best chance at preventing him from serving a sentence I don't believe he deserves. Now, I am going home. I've done a lot more than I should have, and I have a pregnant wife at home who would appreciate it if I made it home before breakfast."

Without giving them much notice before kicking them out of the office, Harry led them to the floo, letting them go first before heading to his home. Hermione went straight to her office, hoping Malfoy would follow. If this was going to work, Malfoy was going to have to trust her. In her mind, that was asking too much for the Slytherin. Before she had a chance to sit in her chair, she had Draco Malfoy standing in front of her fireplace, looking just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Well Malfoy, you should probably sit down so we can get started. There's probably a lot that we have to go over. Starting with the rules."

One aristocratic brow lifted as Malfoy made eye contact with her. "Rules?"

"Yes, rules. First, you have to be completely honest with me. If I find out you've lied about anything, I'm dropping the case. To hell with the _Daily Prophet_ and any rumors they'll spread about me, but I will drop the case."

"Fine, no lying."

"Two, nothing that could be perceived as negative while this case is going on. No partying, nothing that gives anyone reason to gossip."

"Agreed."

"And three. No derogatory names towards me or anyone else." The last one seemed to get under his skin.

"That's really what you think of me? It's been four years…" Malfoy took a deep breath. "Agreed." Without another word on the matter he sat down, waiting on me to ask him questions. I had a feeling this would be a very long night.


	4. The Sex Life of Draco Malfoy

AN: I'm late! I'm late! Sorry for the late update everyone. How about a chapter from Draco's POV?

"Damn that Granger". Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in his study, trying to ignore the very tempting bottle of firewhiskey. Not that he's been forbidden to drink, just party. He let out an undignified snort, since when does he listen to a command from someone else?

As much as he hated to admit it, she's right. The world would love to see a Malfoy burn, especially after how easy they believe the family got off after the war. Switching sides at the end saved Draco and his mother from Azkaban, just a year of home confinement for him while his mother was completely unpunished from saving Potter's life. Lucius, on the other hand, spent a year in Azkaban for his crimes and escaping prison.

Potter didn't give any warning that Granger would be there. He just said that he was going to try to help, that he'd find the best. He should have expected Granger to be there, she was the best in her field. That's not a surprise, she'd never settle for second best. He was surprised she didn't bring the weasel along with her, according to gossip they were still an item.

Giving up, Draco grab a glass, filling it with firewhiskey. Sitting in his chair, he enjoyed the burn from the whiskey letting its warmth calm him. Her interrogation was brutal, going over every detail of his life since the war ended. Every associate Draco encountered, work or personal, and every event. He's surprised she didn't ask for a list of every witch he's fucked since then. Not that he had a long list to give, living in a family of pariahs did not give many options in that respect. Suitable women who were on the right side of the war didn't want anything to do with the name Malfoy, and the women who did had a family name just as sullied.

Draco is pulled out of his thoughts as someone knocked on his study door. "Enter." In walks his mother, his strength in all this mess he found himself in.

"You're back late" she commented, walking up to his desk, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Draco shrugged. "Long day at work. Then met up with the lawyer Potter found for me. Trapped for me I should say, she didn't seem too interested in taking the case at first."

"She?" Narcissa Malfoy raised one eyebrow. Living as the mistress of this house since she was 18 years old, she's never had to work a day in her life. The idea of women working is still an odd idea to her, even if her own sister has worked her entire adult life. After the war, Narcissa rekindled the relationship with her sister Andromeda, however painfully slow it took them to get to the place they are now.

"His friend, Granger. She's a junior lawyer at a no name firm that's using her name to gain in popularity. She's better than them if I'm being completely honest. She just needs a high-profile case to give her career a push." Draco let out a chuckle. "This should be high profile enough. If she can prove my innocence she could make partner. Or even start her own firm." Draco walked to his fireplace, wondering why he's putting so much thought into her career. "At least it puts her on the line just as much. She can't let me fall without it hurting her as well."

Draco stood staring at the flames, reveling in the silence. His mother knew when he needed someone to talk to calm him down and when he just needed someone to listen. Tonight was one of the times he just needed someone to listen.

"I'm just loading you down with my troubles, it's nothing you need to worry about. How was your day mother?" Narcissa let out a long sigh.

"A normal day, no better no worse. I guess I don't have much to complain about considering." Narcissa didn't add anymore to the statement.

"Well I won't keep you mother. I have a lot of work to start on and a busy day tomorrow." Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, trying to nicely send her to bed. Merlin knows she needs more sleep now. Instead of starting on his piling work, Draco continued to look into the fire. The moving flame captivating him, calming him more than a bottle of firewhiskey could. He loved this time of night. The house was quiet, even the few house elves they kept were still asleep at this time of night. No parents, no work, no slightly annoying secretary that honestly keeps the business going but he'd never let her know that. When the weather was nice he walked the grounds. Draco couldn't imagine living in the city, multiple buildings blocking out the night sky and loud neighbors. No, he enjoyed his peace, even if some torturing maniac refuses to let him.

Once again alone, Draco let himself worry about the upcoming case. Whoever is behind this wants him to take the fall for this. It doesn't matter that sending in a confession with the company's letterhead and signing afterwards is a stupid idea, the wizarding world would still let him take the fall. The intended victim is also important to find out. If it's him, they will just stop the attacks after he's arrested. If it is muggleborns, they will continue but that probably won't prove his innocence. He'd still be thought of as a mastermind behind it all.

Grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey again, he poured another glass, deciding to ignore his work tonight. Malfoy Enterprises was the number one producer of potions throughout Europe and the States. They've even bought the name for other major brands to distribute under. Just recently, they've purchased Sleekeazy's, the top manufacturer of hair and beauty potions. There were possible new mergers for him to review, although some have dropped out in the last minute with the new case going on. The list consisted of mostly small apothecaries, something they didn't have much of a need for.

Draco continued to look out of the window, watching as the stars faded in the early morning light. He was usually in the office at 7 a.m., his secretary even before then. He wondered what she would do if he came in late. Deciding any unusual behavior would be viewed negatively in his favor, Draco pulled himself upstairs to his wing of the manor. In an unusual circumstance, Draco has become master of the Manor over his father, giving him the master suite. He walked into the large bathroom, closing the shower door letting the steam fill the shower.

Draco stripped, looking at his reflection in the mirror. The last few days have been hard on him, his body started to show the effects of not sleeping and barely eating. He aged in less than a week. Dark circles around his sunken eyes and sharp points in his face, he no longer looked healthy. Draco sighed, knowing he needed to take care of himself, especially now.

The hot water ran over him, and he could feel the stress leaving him almost immediately. He ran his hands over his body, suds from his sandalwood soap making his body slick. His hand paused right below his navel, stopping right before his already hard member. Grasping himself, he let out a low moan as he moved his hand up and down his hard length. Faceless women flashed through his mind before focusing on his previous girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. Flashing through countless dreams of her body withering underneath his, he let out one final moan as his cum decorated the wall of his shower. The wonderful sex life of Draco Malfoy.


	5. Reporters

AN: It's late, I know. But enjoy the longer chapter. Now that things are getting on the chapters are going to be a bit longer. Enjoy.

Draco was not the only one having a long night. Unknowing to him, Hermione had a quick quotes quill in her desk drawer, writing down everything he said. She took notes on his reactions, tried to find the difference in his reactions to certain topics. He was uneasy when talking about the war or his mother, agitated on any subject relating to his father, and downright angry on any topic touching blood purity. In the end, she did agree with Harry, Malfoy had nothing to do with the attacks. Whether the attacks were coming from someone at Malfoy Enterprises, however, remained to be seen.

Hermione paced on her rug in her living room, holding a tiny little kitten that probably wanted her to put him down at this point. Petting small Fabian, she tried to ignore how she came about to owning him. Ron surprised her with the kitten on her last birthday, naming him after his brother but going for his middle name instead of his first to prevent Molly from crying at the thought of Fred. As angry as she was with Ron, there's no way she would take it out on the poor kitten.

Sitting Fabian on his cushion in the living room, Hermione walked to her study, which was actually a small library with a desk tucked in a corner. She started jotting down notes for the press conference that she was sure to take place soon, especially after the press finds out that she's taking the case. Which, she predicted, would happen at some point tomorrow. Even if they're careful, someone is going to tell the wrong person and reporters will start beating down her door.

Rubbing her temples, she reveled in the silence of her flat. It took nearly a year after the war to get the reporters from camping outside of her wards. She debated having her flat unplottable as well but decided that was too drastic. That might change depending on how ruthless the reporters were this time around. It's one thing to save the wizarding world, it's another to defend a family that was considered traitors to the wizarding world just a few years ago.

Giving up on work, Hermione decided to take a shower instead. The whole world of beauty products specially for witches, and Hermione still picked up her bathing products from Selfridges. It made her think of a simpler time, which is greatly needed right now. Steam filled her bathroom as she rubbed the vanilla body wash over her skin. As her hands moved lower on her body massaging her aching muscles, she paused right below her belly button. She let out a sigh as she let her hand go lower, feeling the heat between her legs. With another sigh she moved her hand and rinsed off the rest of the soap. She didn't even feel the urge to pleasure herself. Damn that Ronald Weasley.

Settling back in her study, she started researching the Malfoy family. Throughout history, the family was connected to the most powerful people, muggle or otherwise. One of his ancestors even tried to marry a muggle, which is surprising, no matter how powerful she was. The only time the family has done something considered wrong throughout history was because of their want of power. In this case, there doesn't seem to be any power to be gained. They're Slytherins, ambition and power is what they live on. Sadly, that's not enough to convince the Wizengamot that he's innocent.

Lost in her research, she almost didn't notice the owls at her window. Impatient as ever, her boss' owl loudly tapped on her window demanded to be let in. The other owl she recognized as Harry's. This already looked like a bad day. She opened Harry's first, his untidy scrawl worse from the quickly written note.

 _I'm not sure how, but someone already found out that you're representing Malfoy. Reporters have been trying to get to us for a quote, I wouldn't be surprised if they're at your office doing the same. I'll investigate who could have leaked this, this must be a security problem._

 _-Harry_

Hermione let out a long sigh, already knowing what the next letter was going to say. If it really is as bad as Harry said it was, there is no doubt plenty of reporters at her office as well. Breaking the seal on her other letter, she took a deep breath before reading the letter.

 _Your recently accepted case has made quite a stir in the community, which is very clear from the large group of reporters waiting here for you to arrive. I'd prefer it was sooner rather than later, I'd rather not scare away other clients because of the potentially negative attention we may receive._

 _-H_

Harley Goldman wasn't the most compassionate man alive. Luckily, he knew that and made sure everyone around him did as well. His blunt message came as no surprise to Hermione but of course he'd want her to come into the office today. Hermione would have greatly preferred to work from home today.

Grabbing a scrap of paper, she quickly wrote a note telling Malfoy to meet her in her office at noon and warned him about the possibility of reporters. Dressed in her best for the onslaught of pictures she was expecting, Hermione checked her makeup one last time before apparating to the lobby of her building. As expected, reporters filled the lobby, attempting to get answers from Mrs. Dean, the elderly receptionist. The normally quiet woman seemed flustered from all the screaming and looked relieved when they noticed Hermione and decided to yell all of their questions at her instead. Standing quietly, Hermione raised both hands, smiling at the crowd while waiting for them to quiet down. If they wanted answers from her, she will not yell it out over everyone.

"Goldman & Associates are taking on the case for Draco Malfoy. Currently, our client has no comment. Any question pertaining to the case should be directed towards the Magical Law Enforcement office. Thank you."

As Hermione walked away, reporters began yelling more questions, hoping to provoke her into giving more information than she was willing. Hermione was used to this, and she didn't back down to reporters. Walking to her office, charmed to block anyone from entering if they mean any harm, Hermione sat in complete silence for a minute. She knew that there would be trouble when the press found out, she just expected more time.

Hermione glanced at her clock as she heard a knock at her door, knowing it was too early for Malfoy to be at her office.

"How are you holding up?" Gregory Pierce poked his head inside of her office. He's been a lifesaver since starting at the firm. He clearly has ambitions to become partner but has always been nice to her. A bit of a father figure in the cut throat world of law.

Hermione let out a long sigh, ignoring the crowds of people she can see gathering below. "As well as can be expected. I barely had time to accept the case, I'm still not sure I should. Doesn't look like I can just back out of it for a stupid school grudge." Hermione let out a bitter chuckle. "If I drop his case, he's going to be guilty. They could find another suspect and people will still want to throw him in Azkaban. Just because the friend of the Chosen One gave up on him."

Pierce walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, getting a bit more comfortable with her than she deemed necessary. "You did really well on your statement to the press. You've grown a lot this year." His hand started moving in what originally appeared to be a calming gesture, but Hermione knew better. She's seen his roaming eyes on more than one occasion. Hermione quickly stood, making him drop his hand.

"I should really get back to work Mr. Pierce. Mr. Malfoy should be in any minute. I still have a lot of work to do before he gets here." Clearly defeated, Pierce allowed himself to be dismissed. With everything that's happened in the past 24 hours, Hermione did not need to be hit on by a man 20 years her senior.

"You were right about those reporters Granger." Hermione lifted her head to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her fireplace. "I couldn't even make it to my office, I hope you don't mind if I do a bit of work here. Any idea who could have leaked this? Potter says it's a problem with the Aurors office, you weren't mentioned outside of that office as representing me."

"That I'm leaving up to Harry, it's not really our concern unless the person responsible for these crimes is the one spreading it. If that's the case, they're not very smart." Hermione gestured towards the other chair by her desk, inviting him to sit.

"If we're going to clear your name, we're going to have to find out who would have wanted to do you harm recently." Malfoy opened his mouth, clearly ready to say that includes most of the wizarding world before Hermione raised her hand to stop him. "Just recent encounters, say about a month before the first attack. Disgruntled employees, current or terminated, ex-girlfriends, anyone who had a reason to be angry with you within the past few months. We find a new suspect we can throw suspicion off you. We need just that hint of doubt to give us enough time to find the real culprit. So, names?"

Draco sighed as he thought it over. He's lived a very private life, and a quiet one at that. "I didn't date much at all. My last relationship ended about six months ago. We dated for a year and a half, had a mutual agreement to break things off. We were pushed together by our parents and there were no real feelings there."

"I'm still going to need her name Malfoy."

"Astoria Greengrass. She has no ill feelings towards me or any reason to want to attack muggleborns. I have complete faith that she isn't behind this. As for work, I have no disgruntled employees. I work with friends and people who are the best. I've never been disappointed in their work, I give fair raises when earned, I give great benefits. We're going to have to find a new angle, none of that is going to work."

Hermione sat at her desk quietly, wondering who could have been behind this. If this was from a grudge from the past, it could be anyone. The Malfoy family hurt a lot of people, lots of people have a reason to frame them. Even Hermione had a reason to set him up for murder.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have any idea Granger. If you come up with any questions, just ask. I'm going to get some work done. I have a dinner scheduled with a potential client tonight. No one with a bad history and should bring positive articles in the gossip rags by morning."

Leaving him to his work, Hermione tried to focus on hers. The Malfoy case was going to take up majority of her time, but that wasn't her only case. Her other cases were not as high profile as this. She thinks she's making progress with Mrs. Pennington and her stolen garden gnomes.

Glancing over at the other side of her office, she watched Malfoy work. The scowl on his face seemed to be permanently etched on his face, even when calm and working.

"What about your father?" Malfoy froze.

"What do you mean my father? My father has nothing to do with this."

"I'm not accusing him of anything. But what if you aren't the Malfoy that's being targeted here. Is there anyone who recently wanted to do your father harm recently? Maybe they're- "

"My father has nothing to do with this Granger. I am the head of my family. So drop it." Going back to work, Malfoy completely blocked Granger out. Hermione wasn't completely knowledgeable about how old pureblooded families worked, but she knew that as the unmarried heir with no heir of his own, his father should still be the head of the family. Since Malfoy senior was not dead, something more has to be going on within the Malfoy family. Whatever it is, Malfoy is not eager to let her know.


	6. Azkaban

AN: Insert long excuse about how broken computer caused delay on the chapter. Brownie points to my fiance who fixed it for me! Things are starting to get interesting.

Hermione woke with a start, the loud ringing pulling her out of an uneasy sleep. Confused, she picked up the ringing cell phone that she kept more out of habit than necessity. She couldn't remember the last time it rang, and not many had her phone number. 3:17 a.m.

"This had better be good Harry. It's way too early for Ginny to be in labour."

"There's been another attack. Malfoy's been arrested. He's still saying he had nothing to do with it, but it looks bad for him. You should come down here."

Hermione was instantly awake, and angry that he allowed himself to be arrested. Did he not listen to anything she's said? "I'll be right there."

Hermione quickly dressed, making a mental note to shower when she got back. Even with the dementors gone, the wizarding prison seemed to suck everything out of you, feeling clean was one of them.

Hermione apparated to the visitor's entrance, walking up to a bored looking wizard who barely looked up from his paper to spare her a look.

"Visiting hours are now closed. Fill out the paper on the counter and we'll notify the inmate of your attempted visit." The guard used his wand to point at a stack of papers to his left.

"I'm here to see my client. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione hated using her name to get her way, but it definitely came in handy. The wizard jumped from his seat as if some small creature only he could see bit him.

"Miss Granger, I'm terribly sorry. Just a minute, I'll find a guard and he'll take you to one of the conference room." The embarrassed guard tried to gesture towards a chair for her to sit, but Hermione decided to stand. It made it easier to glare at the shorter man. There was approximately a three-minute wait until another guard came running towards her.

"Terribly sorry for your wait Miss Granger, and for any misunderstanding with the other idiot that was here. I will make sure to bring it up with his supervisor." This guard turned beet red as she glared at him, a trait that reminded her of Ron. He was the last person she wanted to be thinking of right now, she needed to focus on her case.

"That won't be necessary. Just allow me to have adequate time with my client and any incompetence will be ignored."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." The man said with a bow. For some reason, people thought they needed to bow to her, as if she were royalty. Normally she would stop it immediately, but in this case, it was working out in her favor.

The guard led her through two sets of locked double doors before finally opening a door with a large number one on it.

"The guard will be right outside the door. Two knocks and we come in to let you out, restraining him if necessary."

"It won't be necessary." Without another word to the guard, Hermione walked into the conference room. Staring at her was Malfoy, completely emotionless. When she first walked in, there was a flicker in his eyes. Fear? Anxiety? Whatever it was, it was masked as quickly as it appeared on his face.

"Granger." With a curt nod, Hermione sat in the chair across from him.

"I need to know everything that happened. Why the aurors believe it was you, enough that even Harry is afraid for you and he fully believes you're innocent."

His steel grey eyes bore into her, as if debating his next question.

"And what about you Granger? Do you believe me? Do you think I'm the monster they claim I am?" Hermione felt as if her heart stopped. His mask is cracking, she could hear it in his voice as he asked for her opinion of his character.

"I wouldn't have taken the case if I thought you were behind this. I made sure Harry knew that beforehand. Not only would it be stupid for me career wise, it would mean life or death for me. Could you imagine Mudblood killer kills his Mudblood lawyer. It would make a great headline, not so much for me."

"Don't call yourself that." His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"What, mudblood? The word doesn't hold any power over me, or most people who were on my side of the war."

"Well it bothers me." Hermione smirked. After years of being tormented by the same word out of his mouth, now he's offended on her behalf.

"Excuse me for not really caring about your feelings Malfoy. I'm here to find out what happened and try to get you out of here by daybreak. Now, from the beginning. I haven't heard anything so far, didn't really give Harry much time to talk. First, what was the victim's name and how are you connected?"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "Lavender Brown. She was in our year."

"Yes, I know, seeing as I slept in the same room as her for six years. You never spoke in school from what I remember, so how are you two connected?"

"That was who my business dinner was with. She was found about an hour after we left the restaurant. I was in the shower when the aurors arrived at the Manor. It didn't make my case look any better. They probably thought I was trying to wash off the evidence." Malfoy scoffed, as if that was the most absurd idea. She was in a hurry to leave, I made a joke about her leaving me to go run off on a hot date."

Before Hermione had a chance to ask anymore questions about Lavender, there was a knock on the stone doors. A third guard poked his head through the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger. We have Harry Potter waiting for you."

"Thank you, I'll go straight there. Leave my client here, I'm not finished talking to him."

"Yes, of course ma'am." These guard didn't quite bow but looked like he was unsure about it. The first guard was waiting to escort her to the visitor fireplace.

"I apologize again Miss Granger. It was a horrible misunderstanding. I beg for your forgiveness, I can't afford to lose this job."

Hermione felt pity for the short, slightly annoying man. She would never purposely make someone lose their livelihood.

"The incident has been forgotten. I do suggest that you take your job a little more serious in the future. Someone else may not be quite as forgiving."

"Yes, of course Miss Granger."

The guard brought her to one of the fireplaces she entered from, Harry's head in the flame. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hermione, Lavender received a note about an hour ago from the attacker. Malfoy couldn't have done that. The minister isn't too sure of his innocence at the moment, but he's getting released. You have to bring him to the auror's office though." Harry hesitated, as if there were more he wanted to say.

"What is it Harry?"

"They're letting him out of Azkaban, but he's not completely in the clear. Not yet at least. The minister is going to make some requests in exchange for his release."

"What kind of requests Harry?"

"I'm just the messenger, I don't know what Kingsley is up to. Just get him here by half five." Harry's head disappeared from the flames, leaving a very confused Hermione. Glancing down at her watch, she had about twenty minutes to quickly explain the situation and get him released.

Hermione turned to the guards. "Well, you guys heard what Mr. Potter said. The Minister for Magic wants my client in the auror's office in twenty minutes. I hope you would not want him to be late to meet the Minister."

After a ten minute uproar from Malfoy, the pair were headed to the Ministry. Malfoy's wand was released to Hermione, which was the main cause of the uproar. The original idea from the guards were to leave the wand in their care. With any remaining paperwork being sent to the auror's office, the two used the floo to get to the Ministry, where Harry was waiting for them.

"Hermione. Malfoy." Harry nodded a greeting to both. "The Minister should be here any minute."

The three walked in silence as they headed towards Harry's office. There were four chairs in the middle, Hermione and Draco sitting together with Harry sitting across from them. Four cups of tea were sitting on a table.

"I figured you'd appreciate a cup of tea. You look like shit Malfoy."

"That's rich, coming from you. At least I'd look better after some sleep and a shower. You're just a lost cause Potter." For the first time, Hermione saw a genuine smile on Malfoy's face. They sipped their tea in silence until the door opened. Harry jumped from his chair as the Minister walked in.

"Thanks for coming in Minister."

Kingsley shook his hand, also looking as if he could do with a bit more sleep.

"Alright, lets get down to it. At 4:23 this morning Miss Brown received a note from her supposed attacker. 'This isn't done Mudblood, I'm coming back for you.' Now, since Mr. Malfoy was currently incapacitated at the time without an owl at his disposal, he was unable to send that owl." Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't completely prove his innocence. So, although we're letting you out of Azkaban Malfoy, there will be some conditions to your release."

Malfoy visibly paled but nodded at the Minister, gesturing for him to continue.

"You will have to be supervised during your release time. We'd prefer it to be an auror, but at the time we are short staffed with this case going on. With her permission, we would allow Miss Granger to accept that position." Kingsley turned to face Hermione, waiting for her answer. Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"You will have your wand released to you, but you'd have to accept having the trace placed on you. It is a concept accepted within the muggle world. They'd wear a bracelet that would allow law enforcement to see your movements if you were to go anywhere outside of your assigned area. Now, I'd assume you'd want to go back to your Manor.." Malfoy quickly shook his head, glancing at Hermione as he did so.

"Well Miss Granger, this would be an imposition to you. The Manor would give you ample space so you wouldn't feel so enclosed with someone you are not closely acquainted with. Is there any other place, your home perhaps?" Hermione lived in a two bedroom flat, although the second bedroom was turned into her office.

"My parent's home would be fine. There's a guest room Malfoy is welcome to." Malfoy nodded, his jaw visibly tense.

"Well, if all are in agreement. Harry, I trust for you to finish this up for the two of them. Miss Granger, I hope to speak to you again soon." Kingsley departed, leaving the room tense.

"Thank you, for not demanding we have to go to Malfoy Manor." Malfoy responded with a nod, the vein near his temple prominent on his otherwise calm face.

"A trace Potter? I'm not a bloody child." Malfoy said towards the back of his friend.

"I tried. They weren't keen on having you released in the first place. I figured a trace would be better than keeping you in Azkaban until we find the person responsible." Harry paused as he looked at his best friend. "Alright Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "It could be worse I supposed." An owl tapped on the window, carrying a parcel.

"That'll be the paperwork. We get this done and send you two off. I could come along with you Hermione." Hermione nodded again, holding back tears. She hasn't been back to her childhood home since she wiped her parents' memory. The house itself was being taken care of, Hermione hired a woman to come and clean once a month. Hermione supposed she should rent the house out, but the thought of having another family in her home made her sick.

"It is nice of you to allow this. You're parents won't have a problem with a possible criminal living in their house?" Malfoy asked innocently. Hermione shook her head and stood.

"Excuse me for a minute." Hermione walked out of the office, leaving the two men to stare at her retreating form.

"Her parents have no idea they own a home in London. Hermione wiped their memories during the war and sent them to Australia. She hasn't seen them since she was 17." Malfoy sat in silence, his ignorance possibly hurting his most important ally.

"I had no idea."


	7. Cohabitation

Whoo! New chapter! If chapters are a day or so behind, it's because I have a ton going on. Entering my first Dramione writing contest (Yay) and working on publishing an ebook! Well, enjoy the story!

Hermione and Malfoy apparated to the manor, allowing Malfoy to pack clothes to come to Hermione's childhood home. Hermione stood frozen in place, realizing what room she was in but not recognizing it at all. She stood feet away from where she was tortured, watched by the person she's allowing to disrupt her life. Hermione shook her head. She can't think of her client this way, regardless of their history together.

Malfoy appeared a few minutes later carrying a briefcase and wearing what he thought was casual Muggle clothing. He looked more like he was headed to a dinner party, not like he's on his way to his imprisonment.

"You're packing a bit light, what if this lasts for a few months?"

Malfoy looked down at the briefcase in his hand.

"Oh no, this is work. The house elves will be over shortly with my wardrobe." Malfoy walked over to the fireplace, ready to floo to her parents house.

"House elves?!" Malfoy was startled at her high pitched yell. He raised one eyebrow at her protest.

"Is there a problem Granger?" Hermione couldn't believe his audacity.

"Yes there's a problem! I will not have house elves in my house Malfoy! You are going to pack your things yourself and carry them through the floo like a normal, functioning adult!"

Malfoy stood with the look of confusion on his face.

"You want me to do my own packing? What do I look like, a muggle? What's the point of being a wizard if I can't use resources available to me because of my status?"

"The average wizard can function without house elves, you'll be just fine." Standing in the same spot in front of the fireplace, Malfoy looked as if he wanted to argue but decided against it. Living without house elves can't be worse than going back to Azkaban.

Hermione paced the drawing room, waiting for Malfoy to come back downstairs. It couldn't possibly take anyone this long to pack, even someone with as much as she assumed Malfoy had. Slowly going up the stair, Hermione stopped on the second floor, unsure of where to go. There were so many rooms on this floor alone.

"Is Miss needing something. Clary can gets whatever Miss needs."

A house elf appeared behind her, twisting her hands nervously as she looked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy was supposed to be packing but he seems to need a bit of help. He's been taking quite a long time."

"Oh, well Master Malfoy is down this hall." Clary led the way, quickly getting Hermione away from the staircase. She took one glance up the stairs, wondering what was up there the house elf clearly didn't want her to see.

As they approached the door at the end of the hall, Hermione heard Malfoy's voice.

"Damn Granger, who does she bloody think she is? How do muggles do this? Pack things myself.."

"Miss Granger, Master Malfoy." Clary bowed and left the two of them alone. Face flushed, Malfoy was clearly trying to shove an obscene amount of clothes into a suitcase not nearly large enough.

"I will be finished in a minute Granger, you did not need to invite yourself into my bedroom."

Malfoy turned around to continue to force the lid down.

"Inviting myself into your bedroom wasn't on my list of things to do today, but it seemed as if you needed a bit of help."

With a flick of her wand, all of his clothes folded themselves and fit nicely into the suitcase.

"There, almost like magic." Malfoy glared at her, but again decided to hold his tongue. Grabbing his suitcase, which Hermione charmed to make light as a feather, he led her back downstairs to the floo. It was a world of difference, stepping out of Malfoy Manor and into Hermione's home.

"Let me show you around so you can get settled in." The two story, three bedroom home seemed well to do compared to some of the flats in London, but looked like a hut compared to his manor. Hermione isn't embarrassed by it, her childhood helped shape her into the woman she is today.

"So you'll have a bathroom to yourself, right here next to the guest room. Now I'm at the very end of the hall in case you need anything. Now we're going to keep the floo connection between here and the manor in case you'd like to see your family. Obviously they can't come here, you're not allowed any company until we've proved your innocence."

Malfoy nodded, the look of disgust clear on his face.

"I'll let you get yourself settled, I'm going to make some breakfast. I'm sure you're starving." Malfoy nodded again, turning towards the guest room and closing the door behind him. Hermione hoped Harry solved the case soon, otherwise this will be torture.

Although he looks as if he'd rather lock himself in the guest room, Malfoy made his way down to the dining room as Hermione was setting the plates on the table.

"Now, this won't be an everyday thing. I won't be slaving away cooking and waiting on you hand and foot. But you are a guest and this is your first night in a strange house, so here's brunch." Hermione didn't plan on making a large breakfast and hope it didn't look like she tried too hard. She originally planned on just eggs and toast, but realized she had no idea what he liked. So when he sat down, he had a full English before him.

"Thank you." If she wasn't paying attention, his quiet whisper would have gone unnoticed. Hermione gave him the first genuine smile she's ever given him in their lives.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy yelled when his silence was interrupted by people talking.

"It's the telly, and it won't kill you. It's a muggle form of entertainment. Like books come to life." Malfoy stared at the people on the screen for a minute.

"Can they hear us?" He whispered, hand reaching as if he wanted his wand. Hermione laughed.

"No, muggles capture a moving picture on a thing called film. It saves it so muggles can watch it over and over whenever they want. This film is pretty old, we were small children when it was made. I love it, my dad and I used to watch it whenever my mother was out of the house. My mother didn't think it was age appropriate with the language. She also doesn't like American movies." The two were silent as they watched Kevin Bacon dancing on the screen.

"Do you miss them? Your parents?"

"Where are your parents Malfoy?"

Malfoy chuckled. "Deflecting my question with an even more uncomfortable question. Fine Granger. Let's just watch this...film."

The rest of the night was peaceful. If Hermione closed her eyes, it almost felt as if she was having a movie night in with Ron. Hermione snapped her eyes open. That's not possible, not the way she was thinking. She wouldn't be able to snuggle into his chest as he played in her hair. How he'd entwined their fingers and rub his thumb across the back of her hand. Hermione shook her head. That was over, and for good reason.

"Everything alright Granger?"

"Perfect. I'm just going to get something to drink."

Hermione hoped he wouldn't notice she already had a drink in there, but it was the first excuse that came to mind. She began to shake as she held back tears, she refused to cry over this breakup. Everything will be fine in the end. They'll still be friends and neither would ruin their friendship because of a miserable marriage to each other. It's still not enough to mask the hurt.

Calming herself, Hermione walked back to the living room.

"I'm going to head to bed, going to work with Harry tomorrow to see what we can uncover. You remember how to turn everything off, right?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes Granger. I hit the red button on all of these little things." Malfoy said as he pointed to the remotes in front of him.

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight." He didn't bother tearing his eyes away from the screen, pausing to glance down at the other titles Hermione placed on the coffee table. Good, she thought. She didn't really want to talk about her breakup to begin with, Malfoy being the last person she'd bring it up to. Grabbing one of the books on her night stand, Hermione fell into the world of the only stable thing she had, books.

Hermione woke to a tapping noise at her window. Hermione recognizes the snowy white owl, the spitting image of Hedwig. When Harry saw her, he couldn't pass her up. The owl nipped her gently as she took the letter and ruffled her feathers before taking off.

 _News broke about Malfoy this morning so your flat is probably surrounded. They know he's with you._

 _Also, so does Ron. He wants to know where you are. I value our friendship so I lied._

 _-Harry_

Whoever this is leaking the stories are really testing her patience. Mostly because the circumstantial evidence makes them both look bad.

Setting Harry's letter on her desk she turned towards her closet so she could rush to the shower. She's interrupted a few seconds later by more tapping at the window. She turned to find Ron's owl on the ledge. The owl quickly turned and left as soon as Hermione took the letter. Not much for sentiment that one.

 _Mione, where are you? I've already been to your flat and some of your things are gone. Just let me know you're okay. I've talked to Harry and he said he didn't know where you are, but Harry's a rotten liar._

 _I know he's with you. If you ever feel threatened, let me know. I'll straighten out the ferret for you._

 _Please let me know,_

 _Ron_

Ron did have a point, Harry is a horrible liar. It probably won't be long until he gives into Ron, so Hermione decided to be the one to tell Ron.

 _I'm perfectly fine. I didn't fancy sharing a room with Malfoy so we're at my parents house. I'm not sure how the story broke, but glad I'm not at home. I'm also sure I can take on Malfoy if he makes me feel threatened in any way, but if I'm feeling overwhelmed I'll be sure to let you know._

 _-Hermione_

Hermione went downstairs to the fireplace. Reciting Ron's address and throwing the floo powder right after it, she sent the letter through the floo. After all of these years she really should get an owl, but this was much faster for anyone who she's acquainted to.

"Damn it to hell, why won't it work?"

Hermione heard the frustrated growl coming from her kitchen. Terrified of having the spoiled pureblood in her kitchen, Hermione ran through the door. What she saw brought on laughter she hasn't heard in months. Standing in her kitchen was Malfoy pointing a remote control at the toaster.

"Why isn't this working Granger? They all worked last night!"

"Each one goes to a specific thing. There isn't one for the toaster. Here, I'll make it and you watch." Malfoy watched as Hermione put the slices of bread into the toaster and pressed the lever. She swore he jumped with they were finished, but she doubted he would ever admit to it.

"Now, you're all set. This time you try it for yourself." Hermione grabbed both pieces of toast and spread butter on them as Malfoy stared at her wide eyed. Hermione smiled and walked to her parent's office. This was a weird feeling smiling at Malfoy, even if it was to get under his skin. After all the years of bullying at Hogwarts, it was nice to have the upper hand for once.

Malfoy's home confinement forces her to work from home until this case is solved, or at least until Malfoy is proven innocent. Not that her boss would mind, a client like Malfoy would be willing to pay a lot more, especially with the amount of work required. Halfway through the letter to her boss, she heard yelling. Grabbing her wand, she quickly made her way to the kitchen. She finds a red faced Ron yelling inches away from Malfoy who seemed ready to shove Ron out of his face. When he did, Ron landed a punch to Malfoy's jaw. Hermione blasted the two men apart, preventing a fight in her kitchen. Boys.


	8. Birthday Boy

New early chapter in celebration of Draco's birthday! In this chapter he's celebrating his birthday as well. Enjoy!

"Anyone wanting to explain the meaning of this?"

Malfoy stood silently, pinned against the wall from her spell.

"What is he doing here Hermione? I get that Harry talked you into taking the case, but living with him? Letting him have free rein in your house? And why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

Although that was a good question, Hermione didn't want to appear on Ron's side for that point alone.

"Really? Him being shirtless is that much of a problem for you? He's here as a guest, because as a good lawyer I don't want my client sitting in prison for a crime I don't believe he committed. He has free rein of the house because I am not a house elf and I expect him to be able to feed and take care of himself. As for his shirt, seeing as he's in pajama bottoms I would assume he slept that way. If it really bothers you that much, you can always leave."

"Besides Weasel, I like walking around shirtless. I don't burn in the sun as gingers tend to, and the ladies tend to love it when I start removing layers." Malfoy winked at Hermione, implying something happened between them to cause him to walk around shirtless. Hermione cast a quick silencing charm before he riled Ron up anymore than he already has.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean? You stay away from her Malfoy, or I'll personally make sure you're back in Azkaban. She's not yours to play with-"

"And I'm not yours to control. I can handle Malfoy, a lot better than you could I imagine. I'm not at risk here." Hermione looked between both men, gauging their moods and wondering if it was safe to release them. She assumed she could, as long as she kept the silencing charm on Malfoy.

"I'm going to ask you to leave Ron. There are to be no guests here, as it might jeopardize the case. Goodbye." It wasn't completely true, but Ron didn't need to know that. Guests had to be approved by the auror office first, and he would have no problem getting that approval. Ron stood frozen for a moment, looking as if he wanted to protest. Not wanting to invoke her wrath, he disapparated, leaving Hermione with a silent Malfoy. Hermione reversed the charm and sunk into her couch, no longer motivated to get to work.

Instead of gloating, Malfoy walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the aroma of coffee reached her nose.

"So you can work a coffee machine, but couldn't manage toast?"

Malfoy brought out two mugs of black coffee. Hermione took a sip. Just a bit of sugar, just the way she liked it.

"Well I have a muggleborn secretary and she brought a coffee maker for the break room. Eventually she got tired of making my coffee all the time and taught me how. I do make amazing coffee though."

The pair sat in silence, sipping their coffee in an awkward friendliness that developed while they weren't paying attention.

"Thank you, for defending me against your friend. It couldn't have been easy for you."

"Don't mention it. Ever. Although I'm pretty sure it's engraved in his mind forever."

Both chuckled at the idea, at how red Ron's face was when he disapparated. Hermione's slowly disappeared as her smile faltered, not finding the situation funny anymore.

"What happened between you two? Everyone thought you were perfect together, hell _I_ thought you two were perfect together. I know he's thick, but I can't see him leaving you willingly."

Hermione's sharp inhale told him differently.

"No bloody way. Only an idiot would leave you. Wait, he's not gay is he?"

Hermione began to laugh again, even as she tried to stifle it.

"It's okay if he is, I mean, it's the 21st century."

"No, he's not gay. We just want different things. I want a successful career, he wants a homemaker and pregnant wife. We both want those things now, and he realized before I did that unless one gave that up we couldn't be together."

Malfoy shook his head.

"Why any man would want a woman he keeps at home in a kitchen is beyond me."

Hermione wondered how much thought Malfoy, Witch Weekly's previous Most Eligible Bachelor, put into the idea of his perfect wife. The article didn't elaborate much, but went into excruciating detail of how perfect his arse was. They had a point, not that she was looking.

"You seemed to have given this a lot of thought. I thought purebloods were found spouses during their infancy, make sure the bloodlines stay pure."

Malfoy looked as if he was ready to yell, explaining how things are different, how he's different. When he looked at her face, he noticed she was joking. She was teasing him, the same way he would with Potter. His face softened.

"My parents tried, as with many pureblood parents I suppose. It's harder to pull off when both parties are opposed. Although you should have seen Karkus Greengrass' face. I thought we were going to have to call a healer. Both women are great, but we don't know each other."

Hermione tried to imagine being tied to someone from birth, to have to marry a complete stranger.

"I'd rather marry someone that's becomes my friend first. Someone smart, who I can hold an intelligent conversation with. And beautiful." Malfoy added as an afterthought. "Poor I can deal with, but I can't have ugly children. What would my poor mother say?"

Hermione genuinely laughed again. She never realized how funny he truly was, when he wasn't being a bully.

"What about your parents Malfoy? You didn't get a chance to say goodbye. You can use the floo anytime to speak to them. I have to be in the room, obviously, but whenever you wish to, just let me know."

"Thank you Granger. I probably should tomorrow. Mother likes to talk to me on my birthday. This is the first one we've spent apart. Even during Hogwarts she managed to get in to personally give me my present."

Hermione's eyebrows shot in the air.

"Your birthday is tomorrow! I had no idea, I feel horrible, you'd think I'd know that!"

"Granger, it's fine. I don't expect anything from you. Letting me stay here and not forcing my mother to go to Azkaban for my birthday is a gift on his own."

Hermione pondered his words for a minute before formulating her plan.

"How were birthdays when you were growing up? Or even after we left Hogwarts. Did you have a party? Fancy meal?"

Hermione was surprised when Malfoy did something as undignified as scoff.

"My mother threw a ball of course. During my years at Hogwarts the ball was postponed until July."

"Lovely. That sounds lovely. I'm going to go finish up some work, I'll just be in my study. Probably be in there all day. Bye."

Hermione all but ran to her study. She was determined to make her plan work.

"Come on Harry, at least some of his friends had to have been cleared by now. Just a few."

Hermione pleaded with her best friend.

"I could probably arrange something. No promises though. And I'd have to bring at least two more aurors to the party."

"Just make sure it isn't someone who would look down on him. Oh, what about his secretary? He seems to get along with her, she even taught him how to use a coffee maker."

That stopped Harry's train of thought.

"Really?"

"Yes, and his coffee is better than yours Harry."

"Oh quiet. I'll figure something out. I'll bring the supplies really early so we can get them up. Say 3-ish? I'll try to leave quietly, but if I wake up Ginny she's going to murder you."

Hermione smiled. "Give her my love. Bye Harry."

Hermione put down her mobile, pleased with herself that this was working in her favor. Bonus points that Malfoy had no idea.

Hermione walked out of her study to a confused Malfoy staring into her refrigerator.

"Would you like a picture of its contents? You can't just keep the door open you know."

Malfoy looked startled when she started talking.

"I was trying to figure out lunch, where do you keep your bread?" Malfoy paused for a second as he processed what she just said. "Wait, what's wrong with keeping the door open?"

Hermione laughed, realizing how much he didn't learn growing up an aristocratic pureblood. "The temperature drops and that's not good for the food."

Malfoy pondered this with a frown on his face. "Why not just use a permanent cooling charm?"

"Muggles aren't capable of producing charms last I checked. Muggle house, remember? Bread is in the bread box." Hermione pointed to the brown box next to the toaster. "How did you make toast this morning?"

"Someone left the bread on the table. Not sure who that would've been."

Hermione blushes. She did wake up and make toast in the middle of the night. Her mother used to do that all the time, and leave the bread out. It drove her father crazy.

"Well, you should get familiar with the kitchen. I won't be able to save you from starvation all the time."

Hermione grabbed the bread and the two made sandwiches together. These comfortable moments between the two of them were becoming too comfortable for her liking.

"I'm going to eat in my study. Yell if you need anything. Hermione grabbed some crisps and ran.

As promised, Harry showed up a little after 3:30 A.M. "I hope you are happy with yourself." Harry whispered as he walked into her house. "I had to sleep on the couch to avoid waking Ginny. My back hurts now."

"Well when this case is over I'll send you and Ginny to a spa, my treat. I'll even make sure you have a babysitter, Ron should be free." Harry chuckled, mostly from the idea of their best friend attempting to babysit a toddler.

"What all did you get?"

Harry opened the generic white bag from the party store. "Every green birthday decoration they had in the store. They thought I was getting it for a kid. Some of it does look like a kids birthday party. Are you sure about this Hermione."

Hermione beamed. "Yes, it's perfect."

"Why are you trying so hard? I'm not sure he's even going to like it."

Hermione wasn't really sure why she wanted this so badly. "He's forced to spend his birthday away from his family. He hasn't even called them yet because he doesn't want to burden them with the backlash from this case. I think something as small as a birthday party is warranted."

Harry looked as if he wanted to say more but let it go.

"Well, guess we should get started on this. I'd like to get another nap in before he wakes up. Mind if I crash on the couch after we're done?"

"Not at all. I was actually going to ask if you could. I put in an order at a bakery near here and have to pick it up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure Hermione. Glad to help."

Decorating the living room was much easier than it was during her childhood. Magic makes everything easy. With the green snake themed decorations in place, including a snake pinata Harry managed to find, the living room looked great.

Harry was still sleeping when Malfoy walked downstairs, confused on the green decorations and the sleeping man in the living room.

"Well Potter," Harry jumped at the sudden sound behind him. After a year on the run, the slightest sound could wake him from his sleep. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think the Weasley girl would appreciate it if you left her for me. I get it, I'm a great catch, but not really into men."  
A disgruntled Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. "This is all Hermione. It was also supposed to be a surprise, but I don't think that worked out so well in her favor."

Hermione walked through the door at the moment. "Harry! The bakery took forever! They still had to decorate the cake," Hermione walked into the living room to the two men who were both staring at her.

"Surprise?"

After a long silence, Malfoy burst into laughter. It wasn't long before the other two joined in.

"So, you two threw me a birthday party? Not sure it's going to be the hottest party of the year with no guests."

"Actually, I did manage a few guests. A few of your friends and associates who have been cleared by the auror office or who have been out of the country during the attacks. You will have aurors here at the party, but Hermione did a lot to try to make it happen."

Malfoy looked at her for a minute.

"Thank you, Granger. This was really kind of you." The awkward silence was back, this time bringing Harry into the fold. Harry cleared his throat, uncomfortable in their silence.

"I'm going to put the cake in the kitchen," he announced, "And hid in there until the party begins," he muttered under his breath. Hermione didn't really notice. She was caught off guard by his sincere apology.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me. Something specifically for me to enjoy myself. So thank you, for all of the effort you put in it." Malfoy stepped up to her, unsure of what to do afterwards. Hermione tried to talk, but her voice didn't want to work. He was too close. She could smell his soap from his shower this morning, the mint of his toothpaste. Things she never noticed before and never thought she would want to know.

Harry cleared his throat again. "Uh, the party will be starting soon. Malfoy, you might want to go change into...appropriate clothing."

Hermione wasn't sure what he was talking about, Malfoy seemed to be dressed appropriately for a small birthday party. The smug look on Harry's face showed he meant a bit more than what he said.

"What was all of that?" Harry asked innocently.

"I have no idea what you mean Harry Potter." She stormed off into the kitchen before she allowed him another word.

The party was awful. Well, all things considered it could it could have been worse. What else did she expect when she grabbed a handful of pureblood witches and wizards and put them in a supervised birthday party that looked like it was for a muggle child. Malfoy's friends were agreeable enough, seeing as none of them got along in their school days. Pansy Parkingson even called the house "charming".

Malfoy helped her clean up after the party, even though she forbid it. Harry would have, but decided to hurry home before an angry Ginny showed up with an equally angry toddler.

"Sorry the party was a bit lame. It was kind of a random idea that worked exactly the way I planned. Maybe I'm just lame." Hermione laughed at herself.

"I don't think it was lame at all. I think it was a nice gesture." Hermione laughed again, knowing he's trying to be nice and this was the polite way of saying the movie was horrible.

"Seriously. Thank you for the party...Hermione." Her heart froze as he said her name. He's never said her name before. He walked over to her, pausing just as he did that morning.

"You're welcome Draco."


End file.
